Gold
There are at least five methods in Kingdoms of Camelot to add to your gold supply. These methods can be combined in multiple different ways -- one is described below as the "Increase Gold Strategy". The basic methods are # Conquering barbarian camps or other players # Taxing your population -- increasing the population or the tax rate # Winning quests # Selling excess supplies on the market # Levying your population. Each method's prerequisites and drawbacks are described below. Methods Conquering Territory First is attacking and being victorious or conquering other players or barbarian camps. This requires you to have an army consisting some units depending on the strength of your opponent. You will probably lose some of your troops. If you do not send enough troops, you may lose many of them as well as the battle and not win anything. When you attack another player, there is the additional risk that he or she may strike back and take your supplies. If the other player is a member of an alliance, other members of that alliance may also attack you. Taxing Population The second way to gain gold is from taxing your population. See the article on taxes for more information. The formula for the highest amount of gold per tax is: Tax = 50 + 0.5 * (Tavern bonus) Winning Quests As you develop your abilities and resources in the game, King Arthur will reward you for completing quests. Some of the rewards will include gold. This is especially useful early in the game when you have many things that need development (city, buildings, fields, might, level). Later in the game it is not sufficient. Selling Supplies At various times you may find that you've developed more supplies (e.g., wood) than you need. And you may even hit the capacity limit where your population cannot produce anymore of the supply. You can sell the excess in the market for gold. Using "Increase Gold" Another way to gain gold is to use the Increase Gold function found on the Overview page, which is accessed by clicking on your castle from the City view. Increase Gold does two things: #Immediately adds 10 gold to your total for each member of your population #reduces your current happiness value by 20 Increase Gold may only be used once every 15 minutes. The happiness will recover back to its stable value over time. It takes 2 hours to recover 20 points of happiness. Your population will drop slightly due to the reduced happiness, but it will also recover over time. In practice, by the time the happiness is back to normal, the population has recovered as well. The more cottages you have and the more they are upgraded,the more money you will get from the increase gold button. Many experienced players who can be on the game for several hours prefer to use this method then placing taxes on their cities as, at higher levels, you can generate more gold by clicking 'Increase Gold' at every opportunity. For more information, please see the Taxes article. Category:Resources Category:Strategy Category:Gold Category:taxes